talkshow 'gaje' anime
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: Renji dan Monta jadi mc di talkshow anime  gimana jadinya?  gaje, abal, typo banyak!


HI!

Mio: Saya newbie disini …. Enaknya bikin ff samblil denger lagu high and mighty color

Saya adalah seorang yg nekat BIKIN akun FF padalah nilai bahasa Indonesia anjlok, YAITU GAK LEBIH DARI 6.5

Kyo: terus kalo gitu ngapain bikin. Padahal MTK Lu dapet 9.5 tapi bahasa indo

Mio: gue males pelajaran yg membosenkan BHS INDO. kayak lu gak pernah denger yg namanya imajinasi?

Kyo: ?

Moi: imajinasi gw tuh udh numpuk, jadi gue tuang aja ke FF

….

Diclaimers: Bleach by Tite Kubo  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, one piece by eichiro oda.  
Summary: talkshow paling aneh yang akan mengupas tuntas A.K.A Aib para tokoh-tokoh utama animanga favorite author.

Monta dan Renji: Selamat malam, pagi, siang para readers. Kita jumpa dalam talkshow yg paling keren "talk show gaje ala anime."(keduanya makan pisang)

penonton: "..." 

Renji: mana tepuk tangannya? (death glare) 

Penonton: (tepuk tangan)

Monta: Untuk membuka acara ini, kita panggilkan seorang penyanyi yg mengisi soundtrack bleach. KITA SAMBUT MAI HOSHIMURA! 

Dari arah belakang panggung, Mai Hoshimura datang dengan dress terusan diatas lutut berwarna pink. 

Mai: Terima kasih telah mengundang saya kemari. 

Renji: Kita saksikan Mai dengan "SAKURA BIYORI"

Juuroku de kimi to ai  
Hyakunen no koi wo shita ne  
Hirahira to maiochiru  
Sakura no hanabira no shita de

Aitakute kakenuketa  
Hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya  
Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa  
Ima mo kawaranu mama

Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni  
Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora

Suki deshita suki deshita  
Egao sakisometa kimi ga  
Boku dake ga shitte ita  
Migigawa yawarakana ibasho

Sakura no shita no yakusoku  
"rainen mo koko ni koyou" tte  
Nando mo tashikameatta kedo  
Ima mo hatasenu mama

Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni sotto yomigaeru  
Kimi mo ima dokoka de miteru no kanaa  
Ano hi to onaji momo-iro no sora

Oikaketa hibi no naka ni  
Kizamareta ashiato wa  
Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono

Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite  
Namida ga komiageta

Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite  
Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora 

Renji: Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita sambut bintang tamu pertama kita. Mereka berasal dari fandom bleach dan pemeran utama. KITA SAMBUT ICHIGO KUROSAKI DAN RUKIA KUCHIKI.

Lalu dari balik stage muncul pasangan fav author. Yg laki memakai jaket bertudung yg menutup rambut orangenya. Yg cewek memakai dress 10 cm diatas lutut warna ungu . 

Monta: Terima kasih karna udah dateng kesini. (mempersilahkan tamu-tamu duduk di sofa) 

Ichigo: Sebenarnya gue males, tapi rukia maksa(wajah inocent).  
All sweatdrops except ichigo.

PLETAK!  
Rukia: Bersikaplah lebih sopan! 

Ichigo: Iya, ya. 

Monta: Sebenarnya kalian itu pacaran apa nggak sih? 

Ichigo: Iya(berbisik ke monta). 

Monta: (teriak) Oii ichigo udah pacaran sama rukia! 

Dari arah bangku penonton, byakuya udah mau ngeluarin sen-chan. Tapi semua itu digagalkan oleh ukitake.  
Back to stage.

Ichigo: Bankai, getsuga tenshou. (mengancungkan tensa zangetsu ke monta) 

Kalau kalian melihat secara langsung, kalian akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karena, muka Monta yg seperti monyet setelah mendapat bankai dari ichigo menjadi aneh sekali. 

Renji: JERUK BUSUK APA YG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SAUDARAKU! (nangis sambil memeluk monta) 

Ichigo: Membankainya karena telah membocorkan rahasia gue. (raut muka inocent) 

Renji: Ya sudahlah, kita kembali topik. Jeruk, apa sih rahasia lu bisa masuk 25 besar? Padahal selalu musnahin hollow. 

Ichigo: SKS (sistem kebut semalamam). 

Monta: Bagaimana perasaan lu waktu lu disuruh jadi shinigami pengganti?

Renji: Kamu udah sembuh? 

Monta: Hn.(nada dingin) 

dari arah bangku penonton fandom bleach.  
Byakuya: HEI MONYET! NGAPAIN LOE IKUTIN GAYA GUE? (teriak pake toa)  
back to stage. 

Ichigo: Awalnya kesel tapi lama kelamaan gue ngerasa enjoy sama pekerjaan gue sekarang. 

Renji: Lu tau gk? Inoe khan pernah mencoba nyium lo? 

Ichigo: APA? KAPAN? DIMANA? 

Rukia: ORIHIME! (berubah jadi dark) 

Ichigo: Tenang sayang. Aku gak bakal hianati kamu. (meluk rukia) 

Rukia: (kembali normal) 

Renji: Kalau begini terus, kita panggil saja bintang tamu kedua. Dan kita sambut-. 

DILAIN TEMPAT, TEPANYA DI BELAKANG PANGGUNG

Byakuya: Ada apa kamu manggil saya kemari?

Mio: Mau wawancara sedikit.

Byakuya: Hn. Silahkan.

Mio: Gimana perasaan kamu waktu mengetahui adik angkatmu berpacaran dengan ichigo?

Byakuya: saya pasrah saja.

Mio: Terus apa kamu sudah punya pendamping hidup yang baru?

Byakuya: Kamu.

Mio: ?

Tolong beri pertanyaan ato tantangan. (1 orang boleh lebih dari 1 pertanyaan ato tantangan)  
dan pertanyaan itu boleh di beri ke bintang tamu yg mana aja. Baik yang sudah ada, maupun yg akan muncul di chappie kedua.

BINTANG TAMU SELANJUTNYA ADALAH TEAM 7 DARI FANDOM NARUTO

REVIEW! 


End file.
